


Elves And Arrows

by elladansgirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: A bet made by Thranduil proves to be very interesting for Bard.





	Elves And Arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monkiainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing  
> Title: Elves And Arrows  
> Author: elladansgirl  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Type: FCSlash  
> Pairing" Thranduil/Bard  
> Feedback: Yes, please

Thranduil sipped his wine as he slowly scanned the crowd before him. While he had travelled with a few of his guards, there were still very few elves who had come. This did not surprise him as he himself had debated whether to come at all. He cared little about a marriage between a dwarf and a hobbit. Yet, he had promised the hobbit he would attend, though at the moment he could not begin to imagine why he had made such a promise. 

“I thought you may care for a refill,” Bard flashed the elf-king a smile as he help up the bottle as on offer before he filled Thranduil's glass. 

“I have plenty more of my own wine,” Thranduil replied though he had not stopped Bard from filling his glass. “This will do for now.” 

Bard chuckled and shook his head in amusement while pouring himself some wine before he took a seat beside Thranduil. The two sat in silence for some time, each finishing off their drink then pouring another. It affected Bard a lot sooner than it did the King, if it even affected him at all. 

“I am willing to bet that my arrow,” Bard paused mid sentence to take a long sip from his glass. “that my arrow is the longest you have ever seen.” 

Thranduil almost choked on the sip he had just taken. The comment had come out of nowhere and it was the last think that the King had expected to hear from the man. 

“That is unlikely,” Thranduil replied. “It is a well known fact that the elves have the longest arrows. Especially when compared to the arrows of men.” 

“I refuse to believe it.”Bard shook his head. “as I said, I am willing to bet on it.” 

“As you wish,” Thranduil said. “join me back in my tent and we shall see who has the longest arrow.” he added as he stood up slowly. 

Bard could only watch as the King left the dining hall. He was not entirely sure what but he felt as if he had missed something in their conversation. He did not see why they could not just compare arrows right then and there. After a another drink or two, Bard slowly got up and headed to where he Knew Thranduil's tent was. 

“I was beginning to think you would not come,” Thranduil said as Bard entered the royal tent. 

“I have no reason to not show up.” Bard replied and accepted a glass of wine from the King. It still amused him how much wine an elf could drink and not be effected. 

“I am pleased to see you are still a man of your word,” Thranduil commented. While waiting for the man to arrive, Thranduil had changed into a lighter robe, something he found more comfortable then the think royal robes he had on earlier. 

“ Well then, “ Thranduil grinned, “Since you insist on proving me wrong, go ahead and show me your arrow, Bowman.” Thranduil took a few steps back and slowly seated himself in his chair, waiting to see what Bard would do. 

Bard shivered slightly at the tone of Thranduil's voice. He watched the King silently for a few short seconds then slowly removed his jacket and set it aside. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around the long wooden shaft of the single arrow he had left in his quiver. He was reminded of an elf's speed when he felt Thranduil's hand covering his own. He'd not even heard the King's movement. 

“While I do enjoy seeing the way you grip this arrow's shaft, it is not the size of this weapon I wish to compare,” the King told him. Keeping his hand covering Bard's, Thranduil's free hand slowly moved up along the inside of the man's thigh until he felt what he was looking for. The King grinned. 

“This,” he gave a light squeeze over the now slight bulge in Bard's trousers. “This is the arrow I am most interested in.” 

Bard's quiet moan may have gone unnoticed to any normal man but to an elf, it had been loud and clear. Thranduil watching him closely as he unlaced Bards pants and pulled them open. By now, the man was fully erect and the King was impressed. 

“Perhaps I may have under estimated some thing,” The King spoke as he ran just the tips of his fingers along that hard flesh. Both man and elf moaned when he felt the slight twitch. 

“You have seen mine,” Bard said, moaning again as the King's hand now moved along his length. “It is only fair that I see yours.” 

Bard saw the slight nod of Thranduil's head and reached over to pull at the King's laces. He didn't hesitate to reach into them and felt the size of Thranduil's hardness. It seems that nothing about this elf was small. Bard was finding it hard to think straight now as Thranduil's tight grip was moving faster on his own hard flesh. 

“Why don't you show me how well you can use your arrow,” Bard boldly told the King. The sudden way that Thranduil grinned wickedly should have been a warning. The Man was suddenly turned around and pushed forward. Using his hands against the table in front of him to support himself, Bard looked back over his shoulder. The sight almost made his legs give out from under him. Thranduil had just poured some oil over his hard flesh and was stroking himself. 

“Enjoy the view?” The king asked, chuckling at the way Bard nodded his head slowly. “Good.” 

Bard could not stop the shiver that ran through him as he watched Thranduil take a step closer. When he felt the King pressing against the back of him, he let out a light groan. As Thranduil started to push into him, Bard hissed with pleasure. 

Thranduil enjoyed the feel as he slowly pulled from the mortal and then pushed back into him. He rested one hand on Bard's hip and the other reached into the man's hair and pulled his head back, both moaned and the sound echoed around them. 

The King was quick to find a slow steady pace that seemed to please them both. The sound of Bard's deep moans of pleasure were sending shivers through him. As his pleasure increased, his grip in Bard's hair tightened. His other hand slid around the man and Thranduil heard him moaning deeply when he wrapped his hand around Bard's very hard flesh.

“I cannot last,” Bard hissed and then let out a deep growl as the King stroked him harder and fast. As Thranduil pushed into him, Bard pushed back against him and the sudden loud moan from the King let Bard know that Thranduil had enjoyed that. Doing it again made the elf moan even louder and soon bard was doing it each time Thranduil pushed into him. 

When Bard reached his release, he shouted Thranduil's name as he was taken over the edge. He felt the King drive deep into him and felt as Thranduil found his own release. Both males held still until their breathing returned to normal. 

When they moved apart, Bard turned to face the King. Thranduil did not hide the way he was looking the man over and Bard shivered again. When the King turned away, Bard tied his laces. He had straightened his clothing by the time the King had returned with a glass of wine for each of them. 

“I suppose you win the bet,” Bard chuckled “ you definitely have the bigger arrow.” He saw the amusement in the King's eyes as Thranduil slowly sipped his wine. “what prize would you claim?” 

“I do believe I have already claimed it.” Thranduil replied, setting his glass down and stepped closer to Bard. “Though, I may decide I am not quite finished with you yet.” 

The bowman didn't move, not even as Thranduil pressed against him. He did let out a small moan t though when he felt that the King was once again aroused. Daringly, he ran his hand over the bulge in Thranduil's leggings. 

“Perhaps it is I who is not finished with you,” Bard replied, pulling at Thranduil laces to free him. Since the King made no move to stop him, Bard enjoyed himself by slowly removing all of Thranduil's clothing, then his own. “Now,” he grinned “let me show you how well I can use my arrow.” 

~ * ~ *~ *~ *~

Thranduil found himself and yet another dwarf wedding a while after the one for Thorin and Bilbo. This one had interested him even less. As he scanned the room, the King grinned as he saw a familiar face. Once the man looked his way, Thranduil motioned him over. 

“Join me,” Thranduil said, offering Bard a glass of wine. Once the man was seated beside him, Thranduil took a sip of his then leaned over slightly and whispered quietly into Bard's ear.

“Shall we compare swords this time?” The king asked, keeping a straight face while Bard could not keep from laughing. 

“I do believe that would please us both,” Bard replied, nodding slowly. “In fact, I am do believe it may take us all night,” 

“I plan to make sure it does,” Thranduil replied before sipping his wine and heading to his tent. One look over his shoulder let him know that Bard was following close behind. The dwarves could have their party, Thranduil now had other plans.


End file.
